The present invention relates to a camera accessory coupling apparatus, and more particularly, to a camera accessory coupling apparatus capable of easily and quickly coupling a camera body to a camera accessory.
Digital Single Lens Reflex (DSLR) cameras capable of taking professional quality pictures have become widely popular. DSLR denotes a technique of sending an image of an object to a view finder via a single lens and sending light to a sensor which captures the image via the single lens. Distribution-type digital cameras, which are frequently used, are Twin Lens Reflex (TLR) cameras. Thus, distribution-type digital cameras are able to take pictures while checking an image transmitted to a sensor through a display unit, because a subject image transmitted to a sensor is different from a subject image seen from a viewfinder.
In conventional DSLR cameras, a mirror is formed on an optical axis of a lens unit so as to rotate within a predetermined angle about the optical axis. In normal situations, object light obtained by the lens unit is reflected by the mirror, an object image is formed on a focus plate, and a photographer can check the object image formed on the focus plate via a penta prism and a view finder. At this time, when a shutter-release signal is input, the mirror rotates within a predetermined range about the optical axis of the lens unit and swings upward in order to be withdrawn from the optical axis of the lens unit. When a shutter is opened under the control of a shutter driving circuit, the object image is formed on an imaging device.
Such conventional DSLR cameras may further include a strobe which is a strong light source that emits light simultaneously when a shutter emits light, in order to compensate for the deficiency of light while a photographing operation is being performed. The strobe, which uses spontaneous flashes, uses light which is generated by electrical stimulation caused by spontaneous flow of a high-voltage direct current within a discharge pipe filled with a xenon (Xe) gas or the like. Since photography is performed by such synchronization between the strobe and the camera, consistent brightness and a consistent light quality can be obtained. Small strobes are highly portable and can be used to photograph a fast-moving object even in dark places.
Strobes may be classified into portable small strobes, middle-sized strobes, and studio large strobes according to their sizes and capacities. According to installation methods, strobes may also be classified into clip-on type strobes capable of being detached from a hot shoe of a camera, and grip type strobes which are used by being connected to a synchronization contact of a camera by using a grip.
In clip-on type strobes, in order to connect a camera body with a strobe, a hot shoe having a fixed terminal to which a strobe terminal can be attached is generally included in the camera body. In other words, a hot shoe that allows a terminal assembly unit of the strobe to be fitted onto the upper surface of the camera body so that the strobe can be attached to the camera body is included in the camera body.
In order to couple a strobe to a camera body as described above, coupling apparatuses such as screw type coupling apparatuses, helical type coupling apparatuses, etc. have been used in the conventional art. However, these conventional coupling apparatuses have complicated structures, are difficult to manipulate, are likely to not function properly, and it takes a long time to couple a strobe to a camera body. Moreover, these conventional coupling apparatuses provide such a weak coupling force that the strobe may become detached from the camera body.